The Mechanic's Daughter
by Star0307
Summary: AU: The Royal Family's mechanic has a daughter that grew up with the princes. When the daughter returns from college, both boys are smitten, but in different ways. Who will win her heart? Loosely based off of the movie Sabrina.
1. Introduction

This story is an A/U based on the movie _Sabrina_ (the GOOD one with Humphrey Bogart and Audrey Hepburn) but it has some characters that are–_gasp_–not my own! Of course, the characters that you see and say to yourself "Who is _that_?" well, those are mine. Mine. All MINE! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I am not making any money from this story. Also, I don't own the movie _Sabrina_ or any of its characters.

* * *

Once upon a time, on the north side of Vegeta-sei, there lived a small girl on a large estate. The estate was very large indeed and had many servants. There were gardeners to take care of the gardens, and a tree surgeon on a retainer. There were specialists to take care of the grounds: the outdoor fighting ring and the indoor fighting ring, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool. And there was a man of no particular title who took care of a small pool in the garden for a goldfish named Pera. 

Also on the estate, there was a mechanic by the name of Briefs, who had been imported from Earth, years ago, together with a new ship. Briefs was a fine mechanic of considerable polish, just like the fleet of spaceships in his care, and he had a small daughter, a pretty young girl by the name of Bulma.

It was the eve of the annual fighting tournament, and as had been tradition on Vegeta-sei for the past 300 years, the Royal Family was giving a party. It never rained on the night of the parties the Royal Family had, they wouldn't have stood for it.

There were four members of the Royal Family in all: father, mother and two sons. Queen Lettuni and King Vegeta were married in the normal Saiyan manner and among their many presents was a planet about one light-year away and this new castle and estate for running Vegeta-sei.

Prince Vegeta, the elder son, was conquering entire planets at age eleven and was deemed the person most likely to achieve the power of a Super Saiyan.

His brother, Prince Laranzo, went through several of the best schools for short periods of time, and through several marriages for even shorter periods of time. He is now the façade of the Royal Family, speaking to the public and attending peace treaty signings.

Life was pleasant among the Royal Family, for this was as close to heaven as one could get on Vegeta-sei.

Well, at least for the Royal Family. For me, it was quite a different story.

* * *

Obviously, this is just an intro. And for this story to make any sense whatsoever, Saiyans need to have marriage just like humans. Should I continue? Review please! Just so you know, though, I won't work on it until _Something Better_ is done, so don't get _too_ hyped about this one. 

(Lettuni comes from lettuce, Laranzo comes from garbanzo, as in garbanzo beans)


	2. June 28, 563

Well everybody, it's the next chapter to my new story The Mechanic's Daughter! I've decided to write in a diary for this story, so I'll be posting day by day. Don't worry, though, this story won't have more than thirty chapters, I think... It's also a lot faster to write diary entries than real chapters, so this story will probably be done in a couple of months if nothing major ruins my life. In any case, enjoy!

* * *

_**Last time:** Well, at least for the Royal Family. For me, it was quite a different story._

June 28, 563

Dear Diary,

My name's Bulma. Daddy gave me this diary so I wouldn't be so lonely when I go to college. Let me just tell you a little bit about myself:

I have long blue hair that I always wear in a pony tail and blue eyes. I help out my dad a lot in the garage. He works for the Royal Family of Vegeta-sei as a mechanic, fixing the cars and space ships. He taught me everything I know.

I'm an earthling, but I've never seen earth. It was destroyed by the people of Kandor, the enemy of the Saiyans. My mother was visiting earth when it was destroyed. I don't really remember much about her because I was only two when she died, but my dad misses her a lot.

Dad has worked for the Royal Family ever since before I was born. Eventually, I'll work for them, too, but I'm trying to get out of it. It's not like I don't like them or anything. The King and Queen have always been nice to me, and I practically grew up with Prince Vegeta and Laranzo. It's just that…. Can you keep a secret?

I love Laranzo.

Yes, Prince Laranzo.

I know that he's been married three times. Those girls were all trouble anyway: all giggly and stupid. That's not what he needs.

I know he's six years older than me. But five years from now, I'll be twenty-three and he'll be twenty-nine. In ten years, I'll be twenty-eight and he'll be thirty-four. In fifty years I'll be sixty-eight and he'll be seventy-four. It's not much of an age difference.

I know that he's royalty. But the Queen isn't of royal birth, so it doesn't really matter. I'm sure if I had the chance, I could make him happy.

I remember once when I was seven, Prince Vegeta was baby-sitting Laranzo and me. My dad had made us all pairs of rollerblades, but I didn't know how to skate. So Laranzo was trying to teach me. He was holding me by the arms and we were slowly making progress when…he kissed me!

I've never forgotten that kiss, even if he has.

Tonight is the party for the tournament, and it's my second-to-last day on Vegeta-sei before I leave for college. I'm going to tell him.

No, I can't actually go to the party. I'm not invited. But for as long as I can remember, I've watched the parties from the big tree that hangs over the courtyard. No one's ever seen me there, so I'll be safe. I just hope I can get his attention.

Wish me luck!

Love,

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's all a waste of time. I don't matter, life doesn't matter. I want to end it. I need to end it now.

Dad, I know you're probably reading this. This is the only way. I'm sorry if I was any trouble. Please forgive me.

Bulma

* * *

What's wrong, Bulma? Don't kill yourself! Come back!

Bulma: I won't come back until people review this story!

Well, you heard her, folks. Review, and maybe you can save her life. Hurry, time is running out!


	3. June 29, 563

Okay, that's enough wait-time. I'm not mean enough to leave this cliff up for a whole week. Thanks for all the reviews!

By the way, **InuSaiyan007**...you tried to give me your new e-mail address, but it didn't show up in the review. I just wanted to say thanks and I will!

* * *

_**Last time:** I'm sorry if I was any trouble. Please forgive me._

June 29, 563

Dear Diary,

Just ignore that last entry. It was a misunderstanding. Here's what happened:

I saw Laranzo walking to the fighting ring, and the pathway goes right underneath the tree that I sit in during the parties. When he was nearby, I climbed down to tell him about my feelings. He was so preoccupied with where he was going, he bumped right into me.

He looked at me in surprise, then said, "Oh, it's you. I thought it was somebody." And then he left me there. That was it.

'Somebody' he says? 'I thought it was somebody'? And what am I? A nobody. The girl who had grown up with him, the girl who loved him, was a nobody.

I was so upset, I came up here and wrote the last entry so Daddy wouldn't worry. Then I went into the garage where the cars are kept and turned them all on so the exhaust would kill me. I wanted to die. I needed to die.

Carbon monoxide is a funny thing. After awhile, you get used to the scent, and you can't smell it. I felt tired, so I slumped against the wall. Except for the occasional cough, I was completely relaxed. If I just went to sleep…I was so exhausted….

The garage door shuddered open and I jumped. I had no idea who it was, so I crawled away, trying to hide. I wanted to sleep.

"Who's in here?" a voice shouted. It was Vegeta's voice. Maybe it's because he's so strong, or because he's so…I don't know, actually, but I'm a little scared of him. I crawled behind a space ship and closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't look around anymore.

Of course, he did. I could hear him turning off the engines of the spaceships, and I knew that he would have to turn off this one and would find me.

That's all I can remember. I guess I had fallen asleep or something, but when I woke up, I was in my room. I asked Dad and he said that Vegeta told him I had fallen asleep in the tree, so he brought me back home.

It's so weird. Why would Vegeta lie for me? One more reason that guy creeps me out. He's always so busy; I don't know how he survives. He's not married even though he's twenty-seven. Business is his life, I guess. I don't think he could ever love.

Wow, that was deep. I guess writing is helpful. Anyway, tomorrow I'm leaving for college, so I have to get packed!

Love,

Bulma

* * *

If you don't want to do the math, Bulma is eighteen here. Laranzo is six years older than her, making him twenty-four. And Vegeta is twenty-seven, making him nine years older than Bulma. That's the way it was in Sabrina, and I'm pretty sure Vegeta was older than Bulma in the show, although I don't know by how much. 

College will only take her two years and she won't write much in her journal, so don't worry about a bunch of chapters without Vegeta, mkay?

Reviews, please!


	4. June 30, 563

I've received a couple of reviews that say these chapters are too short. I know…I can't help it! Bulma doesn't write long entries, I guess. This means that updates will be pretty frequent, like one every two to three days. Anyhoo, on with the fic!

Uh-oh, forgot the disclaimer…well, so what if I don't own Dragonball Z? What are you gonna do about it, punk?

* * *

_**Last time:** Anyway, tomorrow I'm leaving for college, so I have to get packed!_

June 30, 563

Dear Diary,

I'm now on the train leaving for Guanan to study cooking. Daddy says it's important for me to know more so I can understand more, whatever that means. I don't see how marinating chicken will help me understand any more than I do now.

There aren't very many people on the train, and the people who are on here are all sleeping. I've never understood how people can sleep on trains and in cars and such. I find it's much more interesting looking out the window.

But now there's nothing outside. Just the grey sky and bunches of fields. Boring! I guess I should talk about my goodbye party.

Today, everyone surprised me in the kitchen with the party. Mostly the servants were there, like Goku and Chichi, who work in the kitchen, and Krillen, who feeds the goldfish in the pond and does other odd jobs around the estate.

Chichi made me a cake, but Goku accidentally ate the whole thing. I'm sure it would have tasted good, though. Chichi is a much better cook than I am, and she hasn't even gone to study at a cooking college.

I really shouldn't be going, but I'm already such a disappointment to my father. Before I left, he pulled me aside and handed me a huge roll of money. It was all we had saved up our entire lives. "Take care," he told me solemnly. I only smiled weakly. I didn't need all this money to survive. I'm only going to be gone for two years. He must think that I'm irresponsible or something.

The biggest surprise of the surprise party was when Laranzo and Vegeta dropped in. Not only was I caught off-guard, but everyone else was, too. Apparently, no one had told them about the party and only the King knew I was leaving for college.

Laranzo and Vegeta shook my hand good-bye, wished me luck, and presented me with a generous amount of money, more than my dad had given me. That was so thoughtful of Laranzo! I don't know what I'll do with all of this money, but I know I won't ever be hard up.

I've heard a lot about Guanan. Daddy often compared it to Paris back on Earth, and although I have never been there, it sounds beautiful. I'm not looking forward to my lessons, but I am looking forward to seeing the city. I hope it lives up to my expectations.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

College on Vegeta-sei only lasts for two years, and Bulma isn't diligent about keeping her journal during that time, so only four chapters are dedicated to college. After all, she needs to get back to Vegeta! Er, I mean Laranzo…yeah….

Reviewing builds strong bones!


	5. February 24, 563

Again, short chapter, but there's meaning in there. I'm breezing over this part because it's not really important to the plot. All you need to know is that Bulma gains confidence and grows wiser.

* * *

_**Last time:** …I'm looking forward to seeing the city. I hope it lives up to my expectations._

February 24, 563

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written for a while, but college is hard work! The head chef is French, but I don't know how he ended up here. I don't have the courage to ask him, either. Anyways, he talks with a funny accent, like he has something caught in the back of his throat. It's really hard to understand him.

Also, I didn't know I was this bad of a cook. The first day of class we had to learn how to crack eggs. I thought I knew how to do that: just tap it on the counter until it cracks, then pull it open so the egg part comes out. Apparently, I was wrong.

When he taught us how to crack the egg, he said, "Now, an egg is not a stone; it is not made of wood, it is a living thing. It has a heart. So when we crack it, we must not torment it. We must be merciful and execute it quickly, like with the guillotine." I had to hold in my laughter during this speech. Who ever heard of being merciful to a frozen chicken embryo?

Well, when I tried his method, I couldn't crack open the egg. It was supposed to be a sharp rap on the bowl, but nothing changed. He eventually came over and tried to open it, but he couldn't crack it either. Finally, he rapped it as hard as he could, and the egg exploded in his hand. I was trying so hard not to laugh, I had tears streaming down my face. After that, Monsieur Hillaire started pointing out every mistake I made to the class. I've had to work extra hard so he won't catch me doing something really stupid.

I still have a picture of Laranzo in my room. He used to be the only picture I have, but after almost eight months in Guanan, my dorm room has become full of pictures of the city.

It's so beautiful here! The streets are always full of people, and since this is one of the oldest cities on Vegeta-sei, there are many historical sites and museums and, well, tourists. What's really awesome is the diversity here. I didn't know Vegeta-sei was home to more than one species of people. It's always so full of life here.

I wrote a letter to Dad a few weeks ago. Just the basics, telling him I was alright, asking about everyone over there. I got the letter back today, and it was full of descriptions of Laranzo. My dad knows me too well.

I have to stop writing now. Tomorrow is finals and I have to figure out how to keep a soufflé up.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

Those of you who review often know that I usually respond if your e-mail address is readily available. Therefore, if you like getting e-mails, please review! 


	6. May 2, 564

GAHHH! It's Halloween, and I was going to post a story, but I never got a chance to write it. Expect one later this week, I guess. And I wasn't able to respond to everyone's e-mails yet because I had a horrendously busy weekend. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Anyways, here's the chapter I promised you guys.

* * *

_**Last time:** Tomorrow is finals and I have to figure out how to keep a soufflé up._

May 2, 563

Dear Diary,

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I've been really busy. After finals, I was asked out by another class member. His name is Yamcha. He's a lot like Laranzo in many ways. For instance…

Both of them are so handsome. Laranzo and Yamcha have really dark skin, but Laranzo has a much stronger build than Yamcha, probably because Yamcha is from Earth like me. I don't know what it is about Guanan, but a lot of people here are from Earth. Anyways, Yamcha is a lot taller than Laranzo because the Royal Family is pretty short, and Yamcha also has a lot of scars on his face.

Both of them are distinguished. Yamcha is the son of a famous land merchant, but his mother made him take a cooking class so he'd "learn his lesson". Apparently, his mother caught him trying to sneak away from home and she wanted to humiliate him. I don't know what's so humiliating about this class, though, because more than half of the class is made up of men.

Well, the bad thing about them both is that they are extremely irresistible. I broke up with Yamcha today. Why? The bastard was cheating on me! I caught him with another woman! I guess that was for the better, though. He was such an asshole; I don't know how I didn't see it.

Of course, in my blind rage, I tore up Laranzo's picture. Maybe that was for the better. Would Laranzo have cheated on me? I don't think he would have. At least, I'd like to think that.

Funny thing about this city, I've been thinking a lot more lately. Oh, well. I'd better send home for some Scotch tape to fix Laranzo's picture.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

I just had to get Yamcha in on this fic. I used him to show a lot of Laranzo's personality because they're basically the same person. In fact, Yamcha and Laranzo's part are so close, I had originally planned to put Yamcha in Laranzo's place, but I definately didn't want to make Vegeta his brother, so I made up a character. Review, and happy Halloween!


	7. June 14, 565

Obviously, there's one more chapter here for you guys. Bulma's going home soon, so be ready for about one trillion plot twists, most of which involve Vegeta and Bulma. Tee hee! Also, the next chapters will be a little longer simply because there's more to write. Well, I won't keep you any longer. Read on!

* * *

_**Last time:** I'd better send home for some Scotch tape to fix Laranzo's picture._

June 14, 564

Dear Diary,

It's been over a year since the last time I've written. I know, I know, write more. I took up photography during that time, so I didn't really need to write. My entire year can be summed up with the pictures I've taken.

My favorite picture is the one of the budding pitta tree. The tiny yellow sprouts are just beginning to open up to the sun, revealing their shockingly orange and red insides to the world. The only during the early months does the pitta tree have red and orange blossoms. Eventually they regress back to their yellow until the autumn.

I could go on forever about my pictures, but I'm writing this to tell you that I'm going home soon.

Monsieur Hillaire actually gave me a passing grade, so now I'm a certified chef. I don't know how that happened, since he always picked on me during class. This cooking course, believe it or not, really made a difference, though. I can actually cook a meal without burning it (or myself).

Why did Dad make me take this course, though? I'm not replacing Chichi or anything. I'm going to become a mechanic like him, aren't I? This is so confusing for me…is he trying to make a housewife out of me? He should know better than that.

I'm really going to miss Guanan. I asked Dad if I could stay here for another two weeks and he said I could, but I'd really like to live here. I've gotten over my homesickness; in fact, this place is more like home than the estate ever was. It's so wonderful here, so alive, that it doesn't matter where you're from. The city welcomes you with open arms.

But I _have_ to go back to the estate. My life is there, my family, my job. Obligations always come before dreams, I guess.

I'm actually kind of scared to go back. What will Laranzo think when he sees me? I had to cut my hair because of a baking accident (just so you know, cakes _can_ spontaneously combust), so my hair only comes down to my chin. I used to wear it up all the time when I was younger, but now it simply frames my face. I've also grown a good six inches taller and, because of it, I'm a lot skinnier.

Even though I'll miss Guanan, I can't wait to see the look on Laranzo's face when he sees me!

Ooh, it's getting late. I have to get up early tomorrow so I can photograph the sunrise for Dad. I promised him I would.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

Next chapter is arriving at home. What will happen when her father sees her for the first time in two years? (Don't tell anyone what _really_ happens, **ChopPrincess**!) Don't forget to review! 


	8. June 28, 565

Sorry this is up so late! was down and I got impatient, so I left. The next update will still be on schedule, so expect it Sunday. Also expect chapters to be slightly longer now that Bulma's coming home. IT'S TIME FOR SOME B/V ACTION!

* * *

_**Last time:** I have to get up early tomorrow so I can photograph the sunrise for Dad. I promised him I would._

June 28, 565

Dear Diary,

I'm riding on the train now back home. Yesterday, I spent the entire day taking pictures of Guanan. I'm going to post them in my bedroom so I feel more at home. Isn't that funny? I have to take pictures of a strange place to feel at home in my own bedroom.

I bought a gift for everyone I know at home. Not a lot of people, but that's okay. I got Chichi a new frying pan (an industrial-strength one so it won't break on Goku's head) and for Goku I got a box of chocolates. He'll appreciate that more than anything else, I think. For Krillen, I bought a fishing pole (a running joke between us). I bought Dad a kitty because he adores them so much. The kitty's a girl named Scratch. She's completely black and is so small, she could rest comfortably on someone's shoulder.

The train's coming to a stop now. Dad's supposed to pick me up. I wonder what he'll say when he sees me.

Love,

Bulma

Dear Diary,

You'll never guess what just happened! It's the funniest thing, I was standing outside of the train station waiting for Dad to pick me up. Being the mechanic, you know, he's also the chauffeur. Anyways, the car pulls up, but in the driver's seat is Laranzo. He looked just as handsome as ever, and I couldn't help exclaiming, "Hello!"

He looked at me favorably and said, "Well, hello! Have you seen a little girl around here with long blue hair? I'm supposed to pick her up for her father." At first, I thought he was joking, so I laughed, but then I realized that he didn't recognize me. Imagine that! I was sleeping with his picture by my bedside and he doesn't even remember what I look like. So I decided to play a little game with him.

I told him that the girl had just left in a taxi, but I needed a ride home and didn't have any money. Again, his eyes swept my body and I blushed. He hastily agreed to drive me home and he helped me put my bags into the car.

The entire ride home, he tried to make me tell him my name, but I refused, saying it would be a surprise. He was so focused on me, when I gave him directions to his own house, he didn't notice until we were parked in the driveway. I said, "Here we are!" He looked around and then looked back at me in surprise. "You can't live here," he said. "This is my house!" I laughed and replied, "Hi, neighbor!"

You should have seen the look on his face! He was so confused. It was then Vegeta walked by the car as he rifled through the mail. When he looked up to see who had just come in, his eyes came to rest on me. "Hello Bulma," he said smoothly, "How was college?"

I didn't answer because I was laughing too hard at Laranzo's reaction. "Bulma?" Laranzo asked at the top of his lungs. He was so loud, his voice carried through the servant's door. Goku, Chichi, Krillen and Dad spilled out into the driveway to greet me. They practically dragged me and my things into the house, but not before I saw Laranzo's eyes following me in.

This has to be the best day ever. Ooh, Dad's knocking on my door. I have to go.

Love,

Bulma

Dear Diary,

Quick update: Laranzo asked me to the Tournament Ball tonight! I _have_ to wear the dress I bought in Guanan. I'll update you on what happened tomorrow, for I know I'll be up all night with Laranzo!

Kisses,

Bulma

* * *

Ooh...I don't like Laranzo...he's taking Bulma away from Vegeta...

If you want Bulma and Vegeta to get together, you'd better review!


	9. June 29, 565

I find it funny that now B/V die-hards hate Laranzo as much as they hate Yamcha. Don't worry, he won't really get a chance to be with Bulma. At the end of the story, you'll find out what a nice guy he really is. He's just a little lost. Anyhoo, here's the new chapter!

* * *

_**Last time:** I'll update you on what happened tomorrow, for I know I'll be up all night with Laranzo!_

June 29, 565

Dear Diary,

The strangest thing happened at the party yesterday…well, actually, two strange things happened. But I'm going to start from the very beginning of the story:

The dress I wore! It's a deep red, almost blood red, and it's a true ball gown. You know, with the puffy bottom and train and stuff. It was beautiful on me! I don't know how I survived two years ago wearing overalls every day in the shop. I felt like a true lady yesterday.

Before I left for the party, Dad pulled me aside to talk to me. "Bulma," he started, "don't get carried away. I know how much Laranzo means to you, but—" I cut him off. "I'll be fine," I said. He stared at me for awhile, then said quietly, "You're not the same little girl, are you?" I didn't really know what to say, so I shook my head. "Remember," he said, "life is like a limousine. Though we are all riding together, we must remember our places. There is a front seat, a back seat, and a window in between." I told him I'd remember. Did he really think that I would be that bad at the party?

When I walked onto the patio where the party was, everything stopped. I looked around, trying to figure out what was happening, but then it dawned upon me: I was the thing that stopped the party. Did I really change that much? People used to overlook me all the time, even the Royal Family, except for Vegeta. He's the only adult around here. And he's creepy. But more about that later.

Anyways, Laranzo was suddenly at my side, pushing me towards the dance floor. The band saw his cue and immediately started to play "Isn't it Romantic?" We danced as he whispered into my ear. Of course, I'm not going to repeat what he said in here. I have rights to some privacy, you know!

As soon as the song ended, he swept me into a kiss. It was everything I had ever imagined it to be: warm, sweet, and too short. He always started his game like this.

What is his game? It has a special order of events. I've seen him play this game at every dance. It starts with the song "Isn't it Romantic?" He dances with the lucky girl and kisses her at the end. He then says what he said to me just then: "Would you like to meet me in the fighting ring?" Of course, the girl will hastily agree, as I did. Laranzo will then head to the buffet to get champagne, which he will carry, and some champagne flutes, which he will stick in his back pocket. While he's doing that, the girl is supposed to head to the fighting ring.

Unfortunately, something strange interfered with his end of the game. I still don't know what happened, but I'm going to find out later.

In any case, when another person entered the fighting ring, it wasn't Laranzo at all. It was Vegeta. He had champagne and two glasses in his hand. "Where's Laranzo?" I asked him. He shrugged and said, "Something didn't sit with him right. He sent me to take his place."

I must have looked at him oddly because he raised an eyebrow at me. I've _never_ seen him in a tuxedo. Especially with a bottle of champagne and a girl in the fighting ring. And even though he was the only member of the Royal Family who recognized me when I got back, he was still really scary.

He calmly poured me some champagne and handed the glass to me, then poured himself a glass. "To Vegeta-sei," he said as he raised his glass. "To the Royal Family," I replied as I touched my glass to his. We both drank a little and stood in silence. He eventually asked what else Laranzo did in the fighting ring with girls.

Of course, I knew exactly what Laranzo did with the girls there, but I didn't want to tell Vegeta about that. Instead, I said, "He dances some more, I guess."

So that's what we did. We just danced to the music carrying over from the plaza for a little bit. I didn't even know he could dance, but he was surprisingly good. After awhile, he asked if I was tired. I said yes and he let me go, kissing my hand before we left, heading back to wherever we came from.

Daddy says that the way Saiyans kiss hands is different than the way that they do it on Earth, so I wasn't really prepared for what Vegeta did. On Earth, a man kisses the back of a woman's hand, but Saiyans kiss the palm of the hand. It was very odd-feeling, I can say that much, especially with Vegeta. I know that he's killed tons of people, but it was weird when he kissed my hand. Almost…tender? Nah, that's not his style.

What happened to Laranzo, though? I think I'll ask Chichi. She always knows these things.

Love,

(A very confused) Bulma

* * *

Ooh, some Vegeta in this chapter. Don't sweat it, we'll be hearing a lot more about our favorite Saiyan Prince! As long as you review...


	10. June 30, 565

Another chapter! All you people who don't like Laranzo are DEFINITELY going to hate him after this chapter, but I promise you'll love the guy at the end.And I'm still getting yelled at to make the chapters longer. I'm doing my best here, people! Diary entries are never very long... In any case, read on!

* * *

_**Last time:** I think I'll ask Chichi. She always knows these things._

June 30, 565

Dear Diary,

I got to talk to Chichi today. You won't believe what she said.

Laranzo is getting married.

Needless to say, I was astonished to hear this. He was obviously coming on to me as soon as I ran into him at the train station. Why would he hit on me if he had a fiancée? It just didn't sound right.

As Chichi told me the news, my mind started to wander back to Yamcha, of all people. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed when he cheated on me. I could only imagine what would happen if Laranzo's fiancée would have found out about us. Not that anything bad happened. But I've known him for as long as I can remember.

Chichi told me the girl's name was Prittania. He was dancing with me at the party yesterday, not her. That got me wondering… maybe he doesn't really love her. Maybe she's really a bitch. Maybe she's marrying him for money and fame. Or, maybe, I'm just being jealous. It's so easy, though! He obviously loves her enough to marry her, although he has been married three other times…

Then it hit me. Prittania is royalty! I thought I had heard that name before. She's the princess of Kandor. 'But what would Laranzo be doing engaged to the princess of the Saiyan race's mortal enemy?' I thought. They're the people that destroyed Earth and killed my mother.

I asked Chichi why the two feuding families were settling now. She said that the two planets have reached an agreement about technology—the people of Kandor are much more advanced than Saiyans—and this wedding is just to seal the deal.

Was that why Laranzo didn't meet me in the stadium the night of the party? Maybe, but that doesn't sound like him. If he was romancing despite his engagement, I don't think a sudden bought of mindfulness would keep him away.

And I'm still so confused about Vegeta. Why _did_ Vegeta come last night? He told me that Laranzo asked him to come, but he's never listened to him before. Why then?

Again, I turned to Chichi. I asked her what happened to Laranzo yesterday, claiming that I didn't see him after we danced. She was a little sketchy on the details, but she said that Laranzo's father had asked to speak to him, and while they were talking, they had both sat down. Apparently, the champagne flutes were still in Laranzo's back pocket, so, naturally, they shattered and cut him badly. He's laid up in the house right now, flat on his stomach.

Oh! _That_ explains what Vegeta said that night. He told me something didn't sit with Laranzo right. Huh, odd that he'd know about something like that so quickly. I wonder if he knows anything about this business….

That's beside the point, though. I'll go visit Laranzo tomorrow, but now I have to go to bed.

Till next time,

Bulma

* * *

Nextchapter,Bulma visits a certain Saiyan prince…. No, not the one we like, the other one. Just hold your horses! They'll get together…eventually….

* * *

**Star:** (dressed in beggar's clothes, pathetically saying) Reviews! Reviews! (to tall, dark and handsome...well, dark and handsome stranger) Any spare reviews, sir?

**Vegeta:** Get off of me, scum! (blasts Star to oblivion)

**Star:** Ouch! You're so mean! I don't know how Bulma falls in lov—I mean….

**Vegeta:** What were you going to say?

**Star:** Oops! Uh, gotta go! (bolts, leaving a confused Vegeta behind)


	11. July 1, 565

Well, all you Laranzo-haters! Be prepared to have a change of heart!

* * *

_**Last time:** I'll go visit Laranzo tomorrow, but now I have to go to bed._

July 1, 565

Dear Diary,

Note to self: Don't fall for Laranzo's smooth talking again! You won't _believe_ what he did to me when I went to visit him today.

Laranzo _is_ feeling better, and that's good news, although he's still a bit sore. He had to get thirty-one stitches in his butt. Imagine that! I wouldn't be able to stand it.

We talked awhile, and I asked him how he had sat on the champagne flutes. He told me that his father had wanted to talk to him when I was going to the fighting ring. He went inside, thinking that the meeting would be quick so he could see me, but his father closed the door on him. Vegeta was also in the room, standing off to one side so he didn't impose on the conversation. King Vegeta asked Laranzo what he was doing. Of course, Laranzo replied, "Nothing."

His father went on to say that Laranzo couldn't see me anymore. The King had said that not only was I not Laranzo's fiancée, I was a mere servant. Vegeta had been present solely to see that the imminent quarrel didn't come to blows. As the two argued, Vegeta eased each of them into a chair. Laranzo was so tense from the fight, he had completely forgotten about the champagne glasses in his pockets. He sat on them and, well, you know the rest.

He gave me a poem. It's not very long, but it's sweet. I'll attach the sheet here.

In spite of my attempts to meet with you

My dreams of our date shattered with the glass

Oh, heart! Do not ache so desolately,

Till tomorrow or a new day, alas!

Eventually during our conversation, I brought up the subject of Prittania. His face grew pained at the mention of her name. "Her beauty pales in comparison to yours, as the moon pales in the presence of the sun," he told me softly. I blushed. He has such a way with words. A lot like Yamcha…the bastard.

At that point in time, Vegeta strode into the room with a couple of books for Laranzo to read. He tossed them unceremoniously onto the table and left.

Well, he tried to leave. Laranzo called him back. "Vegeta, are you free tonight?"

"Not really," Vegeta admitted, "I was going to—"

"Perfect!" Laranzo cried. "You'll take Bulma to the opera then?" Both Vegeta and I stared at him as if he had declared he was a potato. "Well, I was supposed to go tonight with Prittania, but seeing as how I can't make it, someone has to go to represent the Royal Family. And Mum and Pop are out of town." We still stared at him. Finally, Laranzo said, "Just take her. She'd love to go."

Vegeta elevated his chin slightly but agreed. "You owe me," he declared as he marched out of the room. I was still staring at Laranzo. What made him think that I wanted to go to the opera with Vegeta?

As if he read my mind, he said, "This is to make up for missing you at the fighting ring."

"But I'll miss you at the opera, too!" I shouted in protest. He just smiled.

"Just pretend that I'm there with you. Vegeta and I look _sort_ of the same."

"Except for the hair." He laughed at my joke and kissed me good-bye.

"The opera starts at seven, so you'll want to get ready soon. Visit me when you have the time."

"I will," I replied before kissing him again.

So that's what happened when I visited him. Now I'm getting ready for the opera. The nerve of him! I can't believe that he asked Vegeta to take me, and I definitely can't believe that I'm listening.

I'll have to tell you how it turns out tomorrow.

Love you,

Bulma

* * *

I tried to make this chapter longer, honest!

**Vegeta:** Bull! You're just slowly cutting me out of your story. I only said two sentences! (powers up ki blast) Prepare to DIE!

**Star:** Calm down, Vegeta! You'll have a bigger part in the next chapter, I promise.

**Vegeta:** (powers down) We'll see about that….

**Star:** Well, there won't be a next chapter if no one reviews, so—

**Vegeta:** WHAT? (turns to reader) You heard her. Review or face the consequences. (smirks evilly) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

**Star:** Um, okay….


	12. July 2, 565

Well, this is what they did at the opera. Some typical stuff, but it wasn't the least bit romantic. Why? Well, you'll see….

* * *

_**Last time:** I'll have to tell you how it turns out tomorrow._

July 2, 565

Dear Diary,

I hate Vegeta. Yes, you heard me right. HATE. He just…I…he was…UG! I can't even _talk_ now, he's made me so upset. What's really sad is that was YESTERDAY and I _still_ can't focus!

First of all, we're going to the opera, right? Laranzo said it started at seven, so I'm aiming to be ready at six thirty. That moron Vegeta shows up at _five_ thirty. That's right. We're leaving an hour and a half earlier to drive TEN MINUTES to the opera.

_Then_, he has the NERVE to _yell_ at me. _Me_! The person who wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight! Thankfully, we were going in the limo, so I took my make-up with me so I could put it on as we drove to the opera.

Of course, since we took the limousine, my dad was driving. I was actually tempted to sit in the front seat with Dad just to spite Vegeta, but I saw the look on his face when I walked up to the passenger door. It was like he was sending me a death threat via air currents.

I made up some lame excuse about being used to sitting there before I got in the back with him. I think he knew I was lying, too. And _that's_ a creepy feeling. It's so weird, but I only seem to feel weird when I'm around Vegeta. I feel fine when I'm around Laranzo and King Vegeta. I mean, what's _wrong_ with him?

Anyways, I still talked to my dad while I put on make-up. That was the entire ride to the opera in a nutshell for me. Vegeta was on the phone most of the time, so it's not like we _could_ have talked or anything. Apparently, when he said he had something to do that night, he had meant to say that he had a meeting with the ambassador from Kandor. Things were not looking good, as far as I could tell. I could hear the ambassador's voice from the other side of the limousine and, let me just say, I've never heard a dirtier mouth. And _I_ work with mechanics and servants.

After listening to a cussing alien for ten minutes, I was about ready to chuck the phone out the window. Luckily, we arrived at the opera house just then. Vegeta ended the conversation and we got out of the car together. Immediately, he was mobbed by a bunch of Saiyans. All of them were shaking his hand and asking him about what was going on in the universe. Ha, like they _knew_ him.

While this is happening, I'm getting pushed to the side. No matter what people say, Saiyans are the strongest life forms in the world! I have bruises all over my body from being shoved out of the circle. So when I managed to get out of the mob, I went to the driver's side to kiss my dad good-bye.

When I stood up again, Vegeta motioned for me to come over. As he did so, everyone's eyes turned to me. That was the second time it's happened. But this time, there wasn't a huge silence. I heard whispers about Vegeta and me. I could distinctly make out the "servant" and "worker" in their gossip. How mean could they possibly be to me? It's not like I had a choice in the matter. This is all Laranzo's fault….

I just ignored the gossip as Vegeta guided me to the entrance of the opera house, growling at those who stared too much.

So we go to our seats. When the Royal Family attends the opera, they always sit in Box one. So that's where Vegeta and I sat. You can only imagine what it was like. We were surrounded by velvet and lace. Even the seats were nicer than the regular seats. Near the door sat two crowns: a larger gold one encrusted with jewels obviously made for a male prince, and a smaller gold one with a solitary aquamarine drop in the middle. I guess that Laranzo and Prittania would have had to wear those if they managed to come to the opera.

Unfortunately, they didn't come, and now Vegeta was trying to force me to wear the smaller crown. I argued with him the entire time. I wasn't royalty, so it wasn't proper for me to wear the crown. I didn't know he was so stubborn, though. He talked me into it, so I put the crown on my head and slumped into my seat. Of course, the asshole triumphantly sits next to me. He didn't smile or anything, but he was just exuding pride. I swear, I could have bottled the air around it and sold it as a confidence potion or something. I crinkled my nose at him before I turned towards the stage.

Everyone was gaping up at us from the lower seats, like they'd never seen a human before. Granted, humans didn't run in these high circles; they were mostly servants and slaves, but we don't look _that_ different from Saiyans. I guess that doesn't make a difference, though. Even when the opera started, I caught the actors and actresses doing a double take in our direction.

And, of course, Vegeta never said one thing about it to me or anyone else. Couldn't he have told them all to mind their own business? He _is_ the eldest prince, after all. You'd think he'd have some jurisdiction. But he didn't utter a word. Either he didn't notice, he didn't care, or he was getting a kick out of it. I wouldn't put the last thing past him, either. Weirdo.

Finally, I got fed up. The people in the normal seats weren't even watching the opera anymore. They were too busy staring at me wearing the stupid royal crown, which I didn't want to wear in the first place. I rose and left in a huff—in the middle of a big number, no less—hanging the crown back up on its hanger.

Surprisingly, Vegeta followed behind me. I was so angry at this point, I just whirled on him and yelled my head off. I asked him why he didn't defend me and why I had to wear the crown and why I had to come with him at all. I'm pretty sure his ears are _still_ ringing. And I'm glad, the bastard.

After all of that yelling, I started to leave again, and he didn't try to follow me this time. Good riddance.

Well, maybe I shouldn't have yelled that much, but I was just trying to get my point across. He didn't do anything for me.

Ooh, Chichi's calling me. I've got to go. Hopefully, I don't have to help her serve dinner, 'cause if I do, _he'll_ be there. I shudder to think about it.

Love you!

Bulma

* * *

So people, that's the end of this chapter. Did you like it? (presses fingertips to temples in deep concentration) Hmm…. (stops) Nope! I guess I can't read minds.

**Vegeta:** (rolls eyes) There is something really wrong with you.

**Star:** (super-happy grin, almost scary) Tell me something I don't know! (to reader) Anyways, please re—

**Trunks:** (walks in through door randomly and looks around, confused) Oops, wrong time zone. (starts to leave)

**Sabudabu:** (pops out of closet) NO! WAIT! (glomps Trunks) I LOVE YOU!

**Trunks:** But I have to go.

**Sabudabu:** NOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH STAR! SHE'S CRAZY!

**Star:** Hey, I resent that!

**Sabudabu:** (ignoring Star) And Vegeta isn't HALF as good as you, Trunks!

**Vegeta:** WHAT! I'm ten times better than that perfect stranger who I don't know at all and never will in my entire lifetime.

**Trunks:** (to Vegeta) Uh…well, you know, Vegeta, you're my fath—

**Star:** (to Trunks) HEY! Stop ruining the story! (to reader) Quick! Review before this gets out of hand! (Vegeta and Trunks are arguing in the background as Sabudabu concocts a love potion filled cookie and tries to feed it to Trunks) HURRY!


	13. July 3, 565

Well, this is what they did at the opera. Some typical stuff, but it wasn't the least bit romantic. Why? Well, you'll see…. And Laranzo starts to sound bad again in this chapter, but just wait to see his plans, mkay?

* * *

_**Last time:** Hopefully, I don't have to help her serve dinner, 'cause if I do, he'll be there. I shudder to think about it._

July 3, 565

Dear Diary,

Well, I didn't see Vegeta at all yesterday, thank GOD! He wasn't at dinner because he had to meet with the ambassador from Kandor again.

I _did_ feel bad for him at first. I mean, I was the reason he missed his meeting with the man. I only felt bad for like a second, though. He didn't _have_ to come to the opera with me! It was his own fault.

I wonder, then, if he didn't have to come, why did he? Hmm…just for the record, I'm never going to ask him that question. I'm afraid of what the answer might be.

Anyways, Chichi wanted me to help her take dinner up to Laranzo. You know how much Saiyans eat. It's a two man job to deliver the food. So we climbed up to his room, which is like a trek across the world, to give him his food.

I wanted to hug Laranzo when I went up there and tell him all the mean things Vegeta did to me, but Chichi was there so I had to keep face. I just smiled at him politely and left. Chichi _does_ know about him and me, though, so I really don't know why I didn't do what I wanted to do. Am I making excuses for myself? Nah, couldn't be. I love Laranzo.

I do!

Speaking of which, I'm going to see him again today. Tell you about it when I get back!

Till then,

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

Oh my God! Yes! I'm so excited! I just finished doing an incredibly happy dance. Why, you ask? I'll tell you why!

Laranzo invited me to a boat trip, just the two of us! The ship leaves tomorrow and we sail for two days! I'm so excited!

He's doing a lot better now, obviously. He can actually walk without help now. Of course, he can't do it well, but that's a different story. The poor guy walks like he's in a one-man conga line or something. It looks so funny!

Something else important happened while I was there.

While Laranzo and I were talking, we got on the subject of the opera. I started to tell him that Vegeta didn't do anything when the people were making fun of me. You want to know what he said?

He said that it was alright. _Alright_.

Of course, I was completely freaked out about this. How was it alright that Vegeta left me alone to fend for myself? I asked him that.

He said that Vegeta COULDN'T do anything to help me unless he wanted to risk my death. Apparently, the opera box can only be used by engaged royal couples or married ones, so the people had assumed that Vegeta and I were engaged. If he defended me, people would have started to fight back and I would have probably died.

Isn't that the meanest thing? And I can't BELIEVE Laranzo made me go there when he KNEW that something like this would happen. People think that Vegeta and I are engaged now! Let me just say that I ripped Laranzo a new one. How could he put me in a situation like that with Vegeta? No wonder I had to wear the crown when I was at the opera. Just thinking about it makes me blind with rage. This Vegeta situation has just gone from bad to worse.

And, according to Laranzo, Vegeta wasn't very happy about it either, but in a different way. According to Laranzo, Vegeta had come in earlier to talk to him and was apparently disgusted with the way I was received. He told me that Vegeta was going to write a new code of conduct for Saiyans regarding the Human species.

I guess that was nice of Vegeta. I'm still angry with him, though. He should have stuck up for me, even if it _was_ threatening my life. He could have defended me. Well, I guess he couldn't have warded off over a thousand angry Saiyans…but he still should have done something! Okay, so he _is_ doing something now…but he should have done something then! Yeah, that's right. He didn't do anything for me at the opera, so I'm still mad at him.

…No I'm not. I guess I'm not mad at him anymore. I want to be, but there's really no reason for it. This is too much thinking for me and now I'm getting really confused. I'd better stop writing before I get even more mixed up. I'll bring you tomorrow so I can write while I'm on the boat.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

Well, thanks to all of those who reviewed last time. Unfortunately, things haven't changed much.

**Sabudabu:** (holds out cookie to Trunks) Here, have a bite. You'll love it almost as much as you're going to love me!

**Trunks:** Uh…no thanks….

**Vegeta:** Hey! A cookie! (grabs cookie and eats it)

**Sabudabu:** Dang! Now I have to make a new one…. Thanks a lot, Vegeta!

**Vegeta:** (acts really sick) Oooh, I don't feel so good…. (throws up)

**Star:** HEY! In the bucket! (hands Vegeta garbage can) The bucket is your friend.

**Sabudabu:** Luckily, Vegeta's allergic to love. I'll just make some more cookies for Trunks…yes…'cookies'…heh heh…. (starts making more 'cookies')

**Trunks:** Dad's, I mean, Vegeta's allergic to love? Really?

**Sabudabu: **Yep. See? (to Vegeta) Bulma! (Vegeta sneezes)

**Trunks:** Wow!

**Star:** Aw, isn't that cute? (baby talk) Vegeta wuvs his wifey! (pinches his cheek)

**Vegeta:** My WHAT! (sneezes again)

**Star:** Whoops! Gave away the entire story! Just ignore that and review, please!


	14. July 4, 565

I know some of you are probably worried about Bulma being stuck on a boat with Laranzo for two days. Allow me to say that Laranzo is better than that. You don't understand? Just read and find out….

* * *

_**Last time:** I'll bring you tomorrow so I can write while I'm on the boat._

July 4, 565

Dear Diary,

Remember when I said that Laranzo was taking me on a boat trip? Remember that?

Yeah, well, the bastard lied. Guess who met me at the dock. Take one completely wild guess. No idea?

VEGETA! That's right! That ass hole is on the boat with me right now.

How did this happen? I asked the same thing as soon as I saw him. "What happened to Laranzo?" I said. "He promised me he'd be here."

Vegeta squinted his eyes at me. "He's busy," he snapped back. Boy, was he in a pissy mood. Loser.

"Then why the hell are _you_ here? Weren't you satisfied at the opera?" I shouted. My temper is really short now, but I don't know why. Maybe it was college.

Anyways, he got really close to my face so we were almost nose to nose. I was caught off guard by this and it made me a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want to make him even cockier, so I held my ground and stared back just as hard.

"Let's just get one thing straight," he growled, "I don't want to be here as much as you don't want to be here. I had meetings that I had to cancel for this, I had work that needed to be done, but I owe Laranzo a big favor, so let's try and make this a tolerable experience. Okay?"

I was about to ask him why he owed Laranzo a favor, but he left before I could. Instead, I stuck my tongue out at him. What a jerk-face. He didn't even have the decency to help me with my luggage. I guess he was too busy moping. Why do I have to be here? I want to go home!

But I know Dad would send me right back to the stupid boat. I can see him right now. "You shouldn't be rude, Bulma," he would say. "Vegeta took time out of his busy schedule to be with you, so you shouldn't keep him waiting, even if you don't like him." Of course, once again, he's right. I hate when that happens.

So I heave my bags onto the boat and come across Goku eating a sub sandwich. Apparently, some of the staff was on the yacht. I was glad to see him deep down, but I was still really pissed off from my encounter with Vegeta, so I yelled Goku's ears off and told him to put my baggage in my room. Of course, since he's Goku, he listened.

I followed him to my room (which has a linking door to Vegeta's--shudder--) and before he left I asked him who else would be on the boat. Do you know what he said?

"Sorry, Bulma, but the staff is leaving before the yacht goes off. It'll just be you and Vegeta."

He left really fast after that, probably because he saw my face. I'm sure I looked like I was about to explode.

Just me and Vegeta? Alone? For two days? On a boat? And did I say we were going to be ALONE?

Sometimes I amaze even myself. How do I get into these messes? Vegeta's just so awful to me. Sure, he's taking time out of his 'busy schedule' to spend time with me. But he's still a prick. Why, you ask?

Okay, here's a list about Vegeta's horribleness, if that word exists. Ready?

He's conceited.

He's a workaholic.

He's stubborn.

He's pompous.

He's sexist.

He's cruel.

He's overconfident.

He's barbaric.

He's bossy.

He's short.

He's got wacky hair.

He's muscular.

He's hot…wait, scratch that. He's a hot-head.

Hoo, now I feel better. All that writing has worn me out. Dad always said it helps to make a list when you don't know what else to do. Surprisingly, it _has_ helped. A lot.

Aw, who am I kidding? This is going to be the worst trip ever! I'd better unpack to see if I brought any sleeping pills. Lord knows I'll need 'em knowing that he's sleeping right next door to me.

Speaking of which, I'm locking that connecting door right now.

Love,

One helluvan angry Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, it's the end of the first day here on the boat trip from hell. I spent most of the day in my room, but a girl has to eat, ya know, so I left to find some food.

I thought I'd be able to sneak a meal and not see his ugly face, but he was in the kitchen when I got there. Out of politeness (for I'm sure he possesses no feelings for me) he asked me if I wanted to join him for dinner.

Of course, out of politeness (for I'm sure I possess no feelings for him) I accepted.

Naturally, you would think that the meal passed in silence. That is where you'd be wrong. We spent the entire time arguing over what to eat, where to sit, what to drink, which lights to turn on…you name anything, we probably fought over it.

I didn't know I had this much fight in me. Whenever I'm around anybody else, I don't yell that much or swear or anything, really. But when I'm around Vegeta, I change. What the hell does he do to me?

After the meal, things changed. We both sat back in our chair and glared at each other. That's right. We just sat there. I don't know for how long, but it felt like forever. It was a staring contest: the first one to break the gaze would lose.

But neither of us broke it. It was getting late, too. The sun was long gone by now. His eyelids started to get lower and lower, until it looked like he was shielding his eyes from a bright light. At one point, I thought I actually fell asleep, but my head snapped back up and I continued to stare at him.

And stare.

And stare.

"Truce?" he asked suddenly. I nodded, too tired to speak. Quite frankly, I don't know where I'm getting the energy to write this much. Anyways, he said then, "Good. Let's go to sleep."

So that's how it ended. Together, we stumbled down the narrow hallway to our rooms, not saying anything. What was there to say? Well, a lot of stuff, at least for me. But Dad always said, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all." So I didn't.

I'm really REALLY tired now, so I'll talk to you tomorrow then. I mean, I'll _write_ in you tomorrow. Aw, whatever.

Bulma

* * *

See? Laranzo's got it all figured out. I'm beginning to think that he's better than Vegeta and Trunks combined!

**Sabudabu: **How DARE you say such things! Trunks is ten times better than him, especially since he's mine!

**Trunksgurl09:** (leaps out of closet) NO WAY! He belongs to me! (both girls grab a piece of Trunks and start tugging on him)

**Trunks:** Um, ladies, please stop fight—OW, my ASS! Watch it!

**Sabudabu:** Sorry…. (grins to herself)

**Trunksgurl09:** Hey, I saw that! Only _I_ can touch his butt!

**Vegeta:** (sniggers, to Star) This is _way_ better than your stupid story.

**Star:** WHAT! Oh, wait, you're right…well, whose stories DO you like?

**Vegeta:** (without thinking) Heiress2thethrone's stories. (lightning crashes and heiress2thethrone appears)

**Heiress2thethrone:** Bow down before me, petty creatures!

**Star:** (gasps) I thought you were a legend! But you're actually here! In my ROOM!

**Heiress2thethrone:** Yes, it is I…erm, me…, and I have a message for Vegeta! (to Vegeta) Love can be found in places where water flows like long locks of hair, and deep pools are the eyes of a goddess, silently calling to you….

**Vegeta:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Heiress2thethrone:** (frustrated) Would you get your ass in gear and mate with Bulma already!

**Vegeta:** Are you CRAZY! I would never (sneeze) mate (sneeze) with that (sneeze) bitch!

**Star:** (quirked eyebrow) You're kidding, right Vegeta? (to reader) Okay, kiddles, you don't have to review for me today. Instead, you have to read heiress2thethrone's stories and review. She's in my favorite author's page, so go there. You won't regret it! She's a goddess!


	15. July 5, 565

For those of you who didn't read heiress2thethrone's stories, I'M WATCHING YOU. For those of you who did read heiress2thethrone's stories, aren't they great? I love them! They're creative and compelling. For those of you who are heiress2thethrone, good job!

* * *

_**Last time:** I mean, I'll _write_ in you tomorrow. Aw, whatever._

July 5, 565

Dear Diary,

Okay, sorry if I spill water on you when I'm writing, but I'm soaking wet. Why am I wet? Just hold your horses! I'm getting there!

I'd just like to start off by adding one more thing to my list of Vegeta's bad traits: He's a pervert. That's right, you heard me! Pervert!

Okay, now I'll tell you why I'm wet. I packed a swimsuit, seeing as how we're on a lake and all, and I decided to take a quick dip in the lake. It was, after all, an incredibly hot day.

Unfortunately, I had planned on Laranzo being here, so I had packed my skimpiest bathing suit. I'm so stupid sometimes. There was _no way _I was going to swim out there in the suit with Vegeta on board. Ew!

Of course, the heat was unbearable no matter where I was. Knowing that I could be swimming and wasn't only made it hotter out. Haven't you ever noticed that? Whenever you know you can't do something, you want to do it more. But that doesn't make it a good idea, as you'll see later.

So I'm lying outside panting and sweating profusely when Mr. Macho struts up in a pair of swim trunks. What an idiot. As if I'd ogle over a man nine years my senior. So what if Saiyans don't age as fast? Who cares if it looks like he's my age? I certainly don't.

Anyways, he shoots me a look like he wants to say, "Why the hell aren't you wearing a swim suit? It's friggin' boiling out and you're sitting here in Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt."

I was too hot to do anything though, so I just ignored him. He eventually shook his head at me and walked to the railing of the boat. In a flash, he dove into the lake and started to swim around.

I found myself watching him after awhile. The water did look refreshing…but there was no way I was giving in to temptation. No way, uh uh. Never.

But you know me. Ten minutes later, I was wearing my swim suit and diving into the lake. Yes, diving. I was desperate! Leave me alone!

That was the first mistake I made.

In case you don't know, bikinis are not made for diving. They're made for parading around and tanning. As soon as I touched the water, the knots came undone and I was swimming topless. In the water. With Vegeta.

The second mistake was not mentioning it. Of course, if I _did_ mention it, I'd probably be regretting it, too. But because I didn't mention it, I didn't have any help looking for it. All I could do was swim around casually, keeping my eyes peeled for the top but keeping my cool.

I guess the third mistake could be dubbed choosing a blue suit. There was no way I would be able to find it if it matched the water. Sometimes I wonder if I ever think things through.

While I was swimming around, Vegeta climbed back onto the boat and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and called down to me. "Are you staying in?" I said I was, so he left me alone.

Thinking back, I'd say that my fourth mistake was not sneaking back to my room. If I did, I might have been slightly less embarrassed if he caught me than what really happened. But you're listening to Captain Clever, so that is obviously what I didn't do. I just kept swimming around, trying to think of a plan. The suit top was a lost cause by then; it was probably miles away by now. But if I got back on the boat, there was a chance he'd see me.

Eventually, I got really tired. I mean, you can't swim around for two hours straight fighting a current and staying afloat and worrying. I started to swallow water, and soon I found myself struggling to stay afloat. Instead of helping, my legs felt as if they were dragging me down. My arms might as well have been tied behind my back; at least it would look like I was struggling to do something difficult.

I started to panic when I noticed that the boat wasn't as close as I had thought. There was no way I was going to make it back there. My thoughts immediately strayed to death. I didn't want to die, alone in the water, topless, on vacation with Vegeta. What did I do to deserve _that_ fate?

Finally, I decided that I had to do something. I was still a good ten yards from the boat and I was taking in a lot of water. Desperately, I flailed my limbs one last time and shouted, "Vegeta!" Then I was pulled under and passed out.

The next thing I can remember is Vegeta's lips on mine, forcing air into my lungs. I pushed him away and rolled onto my side, vomiting up water and sputtering obscenities. When I was finally able to catch my breath, I sat up and got my bearings. I was on the deck of the ship, laying on the ground with Vegeta at my side. And guess what: I still wasn't wearing a top.

Immediately, I flushed and covered myself. "Bastard!" I screamed. "Perv! Get me a towel!"

All he did was stand up and sneer. "I guess this is all I get for saving a life," he said. Then he walked away.

I felt guilty at first, but why couldn't he cover me or something? Such a pervert! I can't believe he didn't get me something to wear before he gave me CPR.

Well, I _guess_ it would have taken too much time. But couldn't he have done something? Anything?

Ug! I'm so confused! But I guess he's not that bad.

I really should thank him, actually, for being so kind to me. After all, this is the second time he's saved my life.

I'll do it tomorrow, though. I need to get some rest. I'm completely worn out.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's three AM. I know I should date this as tomorrow, but I don't want to. Just writing to say I can't sleep.

It seems that every time I close my eyes, I can feel Vegeta's lips on mine.

I'll never sleep again. It's just so creepy-feeling! I honestly don't like him that way.

Bulma

* * *

Uh oh, sounds like somebody's in denial…wait, what happened to the big fight over Trunks? And why is he passed out on the ground?

**DBZ Angel: **(walks casually out of closet) Hey, Star, wazzup?

**Star: **Not much. I _was_ watching a fight, but Trunks doesn't appear to be awake. (to Sabudabu and Trunksgurl09) What did you two do to him?

**Trunksgurl09 and Sabudabu:** Uh….(glance at each other) He needed to take his afternoon nap, so we let him.

**Star:** Oh boy. (to DBZ Angel) Angel, what do you think? Did they drug him?

**DBZ Angel:** (pokes Trunks with a hanger) Yep, he's drugged up! Either that, or he's extremely worn out from the battle. Poor thing….

**Vegeta: **What are you talking about, woman? A warrior is NEVER worn out.

**DBZ Angel:** Who are you calling 'woman', man?

**Vegeta:** Do you want me to blast you?

**DBZ Angel:** (thinking reverse psychology) Uh…yes?

**Vegeta:** I'll show you! I WON'T blast you! Ha!

**Heiress2thethrone:** (scoots close to Vegeta) Wow, you're so smart and handsome….

**Vegeta:** (smirks) Why, thank you. It's nice to know I'm appreciated by someone. (glares at Star)

**Star:** (sticks tongue out at Vegeta, to reader) Well, there you have it! Next chapter up on Sunday. Till then!


	16. July 6, 565

Wow, this is so much writing in such a short time. I'm planning on having this done in four more chapters. Sound good? That means the last chapter will be up on Monday, according to my calculations. Yay! Then I get to start _Little Secret_, which is ROCKING so far. Trust me, you'll LOVE that story. Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

_**Last time:** It's just so creepy-feeling! I honestly don't like him that way._

July 6, 565

Dear Diary,

I just had breakfast with Vegeta, and lemme just say that it was one of the most awkward experiences I've ever had in my life. I couldn't even look close to him without blushing like a teenager. What's wrong with me?

While we were eating, I tried to spark up a conversation about anything, but he wouldn't talk. Finally, I asked him when we'd be docking. There was no way I'd be able to survive a whole day with someone who wouldn't answer any of my questions with a complete sentence.

He looked at me steadily, but for a second I saw something in his face that was really…well, I just felt odd. It was as if I hurt him in some way. Or maybe he was feeling guilty about something. But that didn't make any sense, so I'm going to say that I had hurt him. The feeling passed really quickly though, and he said that we'd be landing at six in the evening.

Vegeta, being a Saiyan and all, finished up his breakfast first, tossed his plate and fork in the dish washer and started to walk away. Of course, I still hadn't thanked him for saving my life. It was then or never, so I called his name and he stopped to look at me.

"Thank you, Vegeta," I said softly. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look up at him.

When he answered, though, I was completely shocked. He said, "For what?" I was so surprised; I had to see what his face looked like. I looked up and saw him standing there with a dumbfounded expression. Did he honestly not remember what he did for me? I mean, I can see him forgetting the car-thing, that was just crazy, but you'd think a guy would remember giving the 'kiss of life' to a half-naked woman alone on a boat.

"For saving me, stupid." He frowned at me. "Whatever," he said. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call my savior a name. Oh, well, at least I got it out of the way. I didn't want it looming over my head for the rest of my life.

He just shrugged and left after that. But now I feel really bad. Did I hurt his feelings or something? That man drives me crazy!

On a completely unrelated topic, I'd better start packing now. I know that I'm not going to get much time later because I'll be tanning.

No, not topless, I'm not a slut. I just want to get some color! Sheesh.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

Quick update: I didn't think it was possible, but lunch was even worse. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Vegeta left. What did I do?

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

If I knew how to write down the noise I'm making, I would. This is the best I can do: aaAAAaah! Or maybe awwaaii! Just so you know, it's a happy sound I'm making. Why? Because Vegeta is taking me back to Guanan! How did it happen? I'll begin at the beginning. You'll laugh at what I did to Vegeta, too.

We were eating dinner. I thought he would avoid me again, but he came in with that proud smirk on his face as if nothing had happened. At least, his smirk didn't allude to anything. His eyes were very creepy, as if he was hiding something that was bothering him. Was it because of what I said?

I took this opportunity to apologize for the name calling. He shook his head and said, "It's not important."

"Yes it is," I countered.

"You didn't hurt me or anything. Why would you apologize?"

"Words can hurt a lot more than actions, you know!" I said. Why was he arguing with me about this stupid apology?

What he said next really confused me. He said, "You have no idea." What was _that_ supposed to mean? Actions can hurt people physically, but I've never known them to hurt someone emotionally. I wonder if he wanted to tell me something by saying that, but I guess I'll never know….

So we ate dinner in silence because what he said bothered me, but afterwards we took our dessert out on the deck to watch the sunset. Again, we finished our food in silence, just enjoying the view.

Out of the blue, he says, "What was Guanan like?" Of course, I go in to a full blown description of every tiny part of the city as he listens politely. I couldn't believe that I was talking so much. I didn't tell Dad nearly as much as I told Vegeta. Maybe I was nervous or something. I tend to blab when I'm nervous.

Anyways, when I finished, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out two train tickets, first class. "How would you like to accompany me to the city? I'm going on a business trip and—"

I didn't let him finish. If I hadn't been so happy, I would have called my actions disgraceful. Basically, I threw myself onto him.

No, not _that_ way! A hug! H-U-G! Yeesh.

Anyways, back to the story: I was hugging him and crying into his shoulder, although I don't know why. I guess I was elated at the chance to go back to Guanan. I really did miss the city.

He must have been really uncomfortable because he was really REALLY tense. If I wasn't so wrapped up in my emotions, I would have laughed at him. Instead, I decided to see how he'd react to some more touchy-feely stuff. Sometimes I can be really mean like that.

I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, V-man!" I said and winked.

He responded immediately. Wide eyed, he shoved me away and spluttered onto the deck as if I was poisonous. It took him awhile to notice I was laughing my ASS off. He was such a funny guy. Not funny-ha ha, but funny-weird.

Anyways, I'm going to Guanan! Yes! Ooh, the boat's coming to a stop. We're docking now.

Love,

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm back home now. It's so weird, but something seems to be missing…like someone should be here but isn't….

Oh, right! I forgot: Dad's not home. Never mind!

Love,

Bulma

* * *

Whew! That was rough tearing the two apart! So, what did you guys think?

**Sabudabu, Trunksgurl09, Heiress2thethrone, DBZ Angel:** Oh, it was great, we loved it!

**Star:** (bashfully) Aw, shucks, you're just saying that so I'll write another chapter, aren't you? (everyone scratches their head and looks away) Hey,_ I _was kidding! You guys would really do that to me? (sighs and shrugs) Ah, well, I'd do that, too. Wait, where's Vegeta?

**Heiress2thethrone: **Oh, he fell asleep awhile ago. (points to sleeping Saiyan Prince)

**Star:** Wha! (frowns and growls) That's it! If he can't appreciate the work that I go through to get him a wife, I get to hurt him. Angel, gimme that tack hammer.

**DBZ Angel:** Here ya go! (Star takes tack hammer and advances on the prince)

**ChopPrincess:** (jumps out of closet) Wait! (Star freezes) Lemme give him a make-over instead!

**Star:** (considers) Are you going to paint his nails?

**ChopPrincess:** (holds up hot pink nail polish) And toes!

**Star:** Deal! (the two shake hands) But you'd better get started 'cause he's a light sleeper. (Trunks stirs and everyone turns and stares at him)

**Trunks:** (groans and wakes up) Where am I?

**Sabudabu:** Whoops! (snatches tack hammer out of Star's hands and hits Trunks' head, causing him to fall unconscious again) He needs to be knocked out so I can take him home.

**Trunksgurl09:** Hey! Leave my Trunks ALONE! (rushes to his side to tend to his wound, i.e. 'kiss it and make it all better')

**Sabudabu:** Oh, don't you GO there, girl friend! (does crazy snappy thing that Star can't do) Trunks is mine! (the two start to argue and everyone turns to watch)

**Star:** (sighs) Oh well. Please review, I guess.


	17. July 7, 565

Everyone, I owe you an apology. This chapter should have been up way earlier. And I usually respond to your reviews as soon as I can, but the weekend was so busy I had to focus on my homework and stuff. Sorry! I'll try and get back to you all by the end of tomorrow. In any case, I hope you enjoy my next chapter!

* * *

_**Last time:** Oh, right! I forgot: Dad's not home. Never mind!_

July 7, 565

Dear Diary,

Everything's returned back to normal, I guess. I put all my clothes away and went straight to Laranzo this morning to tell him the good news.

He was just as happy as I was about the trip to Guanan. "I'm sure you'll have a great time, even if it is with Vegeta," he said with a laugh. Of course, I laughed too, but added that Vegeta wasn't as bad as going with some people. Really, he's not a bad guy at all. Just a little…busy at times, I guess.

Well, as Laranzo and I were talking, this woman came into the room. She was the prettiest woman I've ever seen. She had a full head of blonde hair that danced around her well-defined face. I even think that her eyes were bluer than mine, if that's possible. She was easily a good five inches taller than me and wore a beautiful tailored dress suit. As I stared at her, she exclaimed, "Laranzo!" and rushed to his side, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, Prittania," he said brightly. "This is one of the family's servents, Bulma."

My jaw dropped. He introduced me as a _servant_? What was this all about? Prittania didn't seem to mind, though.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bulma. And may I say, you are very beautiful." She smiled at me honestly, with her wide blue eyes all but begging for acceptance. What could I say?

"Thank you," I murmured. "It is an honor to meet you." Bowing low, as a good SERVANT should, I excused myself from the room and rushed out into the hallway. Three guesses about who I ran into.

"Watch where you're going, woman!" Vegeta barked at me.

I was definitely NOT in the mood for his attitude, so I spat back with unusual ferocity, "Bite me, dickhead!"

It was then that I realized Vegeta had not been alone in the hallway. He was being followed by another man, clearly an ambassador as shown by the seal on his sleeve. The man raised an eyebrow and my face flushed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I said with the most respect I could muster. This was totally not my day.

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

I've come to terms with it now. It's inevitable that Laranzo marries her. Why can't I be happy just for once in my life? I thought I had found the perfect man, but he was taken away from me. What's wrong with me? What have I done to deserve this?

When I go back to Guanan, I'm going to find a job in the city and never come back to this place. All it holds are bad memories and malicious people.

Okay, so Chichi and Goku and Krillen aren't that bad. And Daddy's okay, too. I hate to admit it, but I don't hate Prittania…well, _Princess_ Prittania. She's only had good things to say to me so far. I could never hate Laranzo, either. The King and Queen are nice enough.

Now I've gotten to the core. Aha! It's Vegeta. He's so mean to me.

Well, not even that. Sometimes, I feel that he likes me, sometimes I feel something that resembles friendship. And then there are the times when I want to kick him in the shin and step on his face…with my pumps on.

Why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me? To think that I'm going to Guanan with him is just plain insanity! Yet here I am.

Uh oh. The phone.

B.B.

* * *

I'm back now. Speak of the devil, it was Vegeta. He called me so we could meet and arrange the plans for Guanan. Whatever that means.

Tomorrow is the meeting. I'm going to bed now.

Bulma

* * *

So…I guess Bulma's finally realizing that Laranzo is engaged. That took only…what, a couple of weeks? Jeez.

**Heiress2thethrone:** (sniggers) Sometimes she's just so dense!

**DBZ Angel:** I know!

**Star:** What did you think, Trunksgurl09 and Sabudabu? (looks behind her and sees both of them sleeping on either side of Trunks) Some people are just sad…. (shakes head in shame)

**ChopPrincess:** Hate to interrupt, but I'm done with Veggie's makeover! (every awake person clamors to see how Vegeta looks all done up)

**DBZ Angel:** Wow, he's kinda pretty, isn't he?

**Vegeta:** (stirs and opens eyes) What's going on here?

**Star:** (thinking quickly) Did you know that you sleepwalk? We watched you the whole time. You gave yourself an entire makeover!

**Vegeta:** (sits up) WHAAAAT! (rushes to mirror and sees his face, foundation and all) NOOOOOO! What did I do?

**ChopPrincess:** Look! You painted your toenails like a LADY! I love the shade, by the way. Where'd you get it? (Vegeta looks at his hot pink toes, screams and runs around like a madman)

**Veggiesbabygirl:** (walks out of closet) What's going on here? (spots Vegeta) Oh my God…Vegeta, come here. I've got some stuff that'll get that right off. (Vegeta sniffles and walks over)

**Heiress2thethrone:** Aw, you're no fun!

**Star:** Dang, I was just getting my camera ready…well, anyways, please review!


	18. July 8, 565

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

_**Last time:** Tomorrow is the meeting. I'm going to bed now._

July 8, 565

Dear Diary,

Have you ever woken up feeling so elated, you just want to have time stop so you can savor the moment forever?

Wait, you're a pad of paper, you wouldn't ever feel like that. Well, anyways, I just had one of those moments. I'm going back to where I belong. Guanan! Yes!

I've already planned out my first day and scribbled it on a piece of paper. I'll stick it in here for future reference.

DAY ONE

- Wake up

- Shower

- Dress

- Brush teeth

- Comb hair

- Get purse

- Eat breakfast at Sabrina's Café

- Take some pictures of the skyline

- Walk through the Center Plaza

- Buy lunch from a vendor and eat it under a tree

- Watch the artists paint on the street

- Go back home

- Get ready for dinner reservations

- Go eat at Bona Noche

- Take a picture of the sunset

Does it sound like a good day? Unfortunately, I'll have to run it by Vegeta. I'm sure he won't mind, though.

But, as for now, I've gotta go help Dad in the garage.

Bye!

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm going to the meeting now. I'm so excited, I can't wait for the trip!

I don't think going with Vegeta will be so bad after all. He's a pretty decent guy and I know I can trust him. I mean, he practically saw me NAKED and didn't even attempt to harm me. That deserves some merit, doesn't it? Besides, he's just as handsome as Laranzo, even though it looks like he's seen a ghost.

Hee hee! Why am I always so _funny_ when no one's around?

You know what? I really like him. I guess I could call Vegeta a friend now. Sure, he's stubborn and selfish and everything (refer to the list that I wrote on July fourth) but he's got some good traits, too. He's honest, and kind, and selfless.

But the trip's next week, and I'm going to miss the wedding. Oh, well. Maybe it's better this way.

Uh oh, I'm gonna be late! Bye!

Bulma

* * *

Diary—

You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but you're the only one I can truly spill my guts to.

It was all a set-up, a fake, a big lie.

The train tickets were the things that caught my attention: one was one-way, one was not. Vegeta had never meant for me to come back with him.

All the nice thing's I've said about him aren't true. He's deceitful, heartless and selfish. He was just trying to get rid of me so I wouldn't mess up the wedding between Laranzo and Prittania.

No, I'm not exaggerating. Vegeta admitted it all. He even opened the door for me so I could leave. He doesn't care what happens to me.

It all makes sense now, all the strange things that have happened. How could I have been so blind?

Vegeta's always had a cool head. I was a problem—a threat to the union of two very strong planets. Vegeta-sei and Kandor _had_ to become united. The marriage was arranged so they would be bonded by more than a flimsy contract on a single sheet of paper. Laranzo and Prittania were to be married. Vegeta had to protect that contract and I started to impose on it.

When Laranzo sat on the glasses, he had been coaxed into that chair by Vegeta. No one wanted him to meet me in the fighting ring that night. It would have been detrimental to the marriage.

As a matter of fact, Laranzo must have been in on it, too. That night I went to the opera, it was made to look like I was engaged to Vegeta. It must have been an elaborate ploy to smash the gossip about Laranzo and me. It was better if an unengaged man was dating a human than an engaged one.

The boat trip…it must have been to keep me away from Laranzo even longer. Now that I think about it, the ambassador of Kandor must have been getting wise to the situation. Vegeta set up the whole cruise to keep me away for a little while. Maybe even to turn my sights away from Laranzo.

And now there's this god-forsaken trip. I'm going on it, too. If I'm not wanted here, I'll leave. I'll go home to Guanan.

Bulma

* * *

The cats out of the bag now. (sniffs) Why did it have to be like this? (sobs uncontrollably)

**Trunks:** (pats Star's back comfortingly) It's okay, everything will be alright.

**Sabudabu and Trunksgurl09:** Hey! We're sad too! (both burst into fake tears and Trunks goes over to comfort them as well)

**DBZ Angel:** Star, what's wrong with you? You're the one writing the story.

**Star:** (blushes and scratches head Son-style) Right, I forgot.

**Heiress2thethrone:** (smacks Star over the head) That's it! This is going on your traits list!

**Star:** NOOOOOO! NOT THE TRAITS LIST!

**Veggiesbabygirl: **(walks in with a clean Vegeta) I brought him back, but I'm staying to make sure nothing bad happens to him again.

**ChopPrincess:** Darn! (sighs) Well, I guess my work here is done…. (packs up stuff and walks sullenly through the closet)

**Star:** Well, review, please. Till next—

**InuSaiyan007:** (runs through closet) Trunks is MINE! (grabs Trunks' arm and runs back into closet)

**Sabudabu:** No, Trunks-kun!

**Trunksgurl09:** My love! (both girls chase after InuSaiyan007)

**Star:** (sighs)—time.


	19. July 18, 565

(sob) I hope everything works out for Bulma in the end. (looks to sky) Please, let her bag Vegeta!

* * *

_**Last time:** If I'm not wanted here, I'll leave. I'll go home to Guanan._

July 18, 565

Dear Diary,

I'm on the train now. Don't mind the smudges, I've found that ink doesn't hold up well against tears.

That business trip Vegeta told me about was a lie. He was going to accompany me and break the news in Guanan, but I figured it out earlier, so he just decided to stop the charade. That's all our time together was, I guess: one big lie.

When I entered my cabin, I found piles of flowers and money. There was a note on the table from Vegeta. I'll stick it in here so I won't forget it.

* * *

Bulma—

I'm sorry that I had to do this to you. Hopefully, you have enough to keep you company in Guanan. I would like to say that the times we spent together were (a bunch of scratched out unintelligible words) nice. If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I would (another scratched out word) be happy.

Vegeta

* * *

That bastard thinks he can buy me off. Doesn't he know that I don't love Laranzo anymore?

I just found that out today when I was packing. When I was thinking about the people I needed to say goodbye to, Laranzo didn't come up once, nor did anyone else for that matter. It took me forever to realize that only one person kept popping up: Vegeta. How could I have been so stupid? I guess crushes blind you worse than love.

But it would never work between us.

This is the last entry I'll ever write in this diary. I'm leaving my old life behind and picking up where I left off in Guanan.

So, I guess this is goodbye.

Bulma

* * *

Dear Diary,

I lied last time. It wasn't the last entry. It wasn't all a charade. And it does work.

He came for me. Vegeta came for me.

Now I know the whole story.

Although it took me awhile to get it out of him, Vegeta told me what changed his mind. He was in another meeting with his father and the ambassador from Kandor when Laranzo and Prittania barged in.

Laranzo was shouting about me, cussing me out for leaving before I saw the wedding and everything. Prittania was moved to tears trying to reason with him. Finally, Laranzo said something degrading against humans, women and me all in one sentence (that takes talent, I have to admit). Vegeta snapped, socking him square in the jaw.

When Laranzo got back up, Vegeta was shocked to discover that he was laughing. He said, "So it's true. You do love her."

What he said must have hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks. After that, he packed up his things and left to catch the train. He made it just on time.

It turns out that all those things Vegeta did to keep me away from Laranzo were for nothing. Laranzo had never loved me, he was actually madly in love with Prittania. The reason he kept seeing me was to set me up with Vegeta. He knew that by asking me out on all those dates, Vegeta would have to take his place because of their father's wishes. I knew Laranzo was a smooth devil, but this is an all-time low for him.

I'm glad he did it.

Now Vegeta and I are on our way to Guanan. I'm surprised that he isn't on his phone for once. Then again, I'm surprised that I'm even with him. This would have never happened two years ago, but here I am, and here he is. Funny how things work out like that, huh?

Well, that's enough, I guess. _This_ entry is the last one.

Love always,

Bulma

* * *

(gasps) Vegeta came back! I didn't see _THAT_ one coming!

**DBZ Angel:** (smacks her forehead and mutters) _Glup_ Star….

**Vegeta:** Why the hell did I go back to that woman? (sneezes) She's pathetic!

**Heiress2thethrone:** You mean, you… (pauses for a second, then busts out laughing)

**Veggiesbabygirl: **(sweat drop, to Vegeta) You do know that you marry her, right?

**Vegeta:** WHAT? (to Star) You _LIAR_!

**DBZ Angel:** What did you tell him?

**Star:** (mumbles) I just told him that he married Angelina Jolie—

**Heiress2thethrone:** (laughs harder, tears streaming down her face) And he (gasps) he fell for (gasps) it? (more laughter)

**Vegeta:** (menacingly at Heiress2thethrone) Shut up before I KILL you!

**DBZ Angel:** Why Angelina Jolie?

**Star:** You don't know? (gets in 'gossip' position) Well, this _one_ time, Vegeta was—

**Vegeta:** You're DEAD! (tackles Star)

**Star:** Oh, that is _it_! It's _ON_ now! (Star fights back feverishly)

**DBZ Angel:** Well, I guess _I'll_ do the speech. (to reader) Thanks for reading Star's story. I'm sure she appreciates it. Please—

**Trunksgurl09:** (pokes head through closet) I got Trunks! (exits happily, then some screams are heard)

**Sabudabu:** Wait! Get back here with my MAN!

**Inusaiyan007:** Don't _GO_ there, girlfriend. Trunks is mine!

**DBZ Angel:** —review and read the epilogue.


	20. Epilogue

This chapter can be called an epilogue for a very good reason. Namely because it isn't in journal form and it has two different characters in it, which you should recognize. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! Is that how Mom and Dad got together? Gross! I _knew_ there'd be a worse punishment for beating up that kid at school than cleaning the attic."

"Aw, come on Trunks. It was so romantic…."

"Well, I knew _you'd_ like it. You're a girl!"

"How could you not like it? This is the most wonderful story of undying love that I've ever read!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Mom and Dad got together after all of that bad stuff happened to them. _That's_ love."

"You're really weird, Bra, you know that?"

"So what? You have to admit that Dad would never ever get caught doing anything like this nowadays."

"Heh, yeah, you're right. Maybe we should use this as black mail…I mean, Dad refused to get me that motorcycle for Christmas…. This is the perfect opportunity to change his mind! Are you in?"

"I can't _believe_ you! The fact that you'd use a harmless diary to bully Dad into getting what you want! You're so low, they're going to have to dig UP to bury you!"

"Bra-a…if you do this with me, I'm sure Dad will buy you that car for your birth-day…."

"…Fine, I'm in."

"Hah! I knew _that_ would get you."

"Shut up! …It's so strange, though. You'd never think that Mom would have loved Uncle Laranzo. She's never even looked at him that I've seen, and Uncle Laranzo has _never_ looked at her before."

"Well, yeah. That's because Aunt Prittania is a hottie."

"EWWW! Trunks! Don't say stuff like that! You'll make me _gag_!"

"What? It's true! And don't pretend you're all innocent. I've seen you making google-eyes at your COUSIN!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did…ARG! Trunks! Give that back!"

"Nuh uh! You're gonna have to catch me first!"

"But that diary is the key to my car! Get BACK HERE!"

* * *

And thus ends the tale of a TRUE love story: with two kids arguing about their parents' past. So, how'd you all like it?

**DBZ Angel:** Uh…(everyone else avoids eye contact with Star)…um, it was…okay.

**Star:** Okay? (face falls) You mean you guys didn't like it?

**Heiress2thethrone:** No, it's just that—

**Vegeta:** (still sore about losing to a girl) It sucked more than a tornado.

**Veggiesbabygirl:** (conks Vegeta over the head) Hey! Be nice!

**Star:** (eye twitches) That's it. Out, out, out, everybody out. Party's over. I need to focus on _Little Secret_ now.

**Everyone else:** Aww…darn…. (stalk out through the closet, but not before Star pinches Vegeta's ass)

**Vegeta:** OW! (growls) Don't go to sleep tonight if you want to live. (leaves)

**Star:** (sticks tongue out) Meanie! (to self) Hmm…I wonder how people actually came _through_ my closet. (opens door wider, revealing a weird glowing ball of light) Weird. Maybe I should clean this more often. Wait a second…. (spots the nearby switch that controls it) This is set on DBZ and its fans, but what happens if I…? (changes the switch and an orange-haired teenager pops out of the portal)

**Kyo:** Wha? What the hell?

**Star:** _Kawai_! (hugs Kyo tightly and he turns into a cat) You're so precious! I can't wait until you change back! (mischievous grin and insane giggle)

**Kyo the cat:** (groans) Damn it! Why me?

**Star:** (to reader) I hope _you_ liked _The Mechanic's Daughter_! _Little Secret_ is the next story, but it's a lot different than this one. Don't know what I mean? Chapters one and two should be up now, so why don't you go ahead and give it a shot? Hope to hear from you! _Ciao_ for now!


End file.
